


Interlude#2 - Shower

by rosethorne1



Series: Musical Interludes [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Hair Braiding, Inspired by Music, Masturbation in Shower, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosethorne1/pseuds/rosethorne1
Summary: Interlude#2 in a series of one shots set post TLJThe force likes to connect our would be lovers at the most inopportune times! Shower fun commences!
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Musical Interludes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645318
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	Interlude#2 - Shower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zannah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zannah/gifts).



> A/N: Songs referenced in this interlude are “Make it rain” by Ed Sheeran and “Wicked Game” by Ursine Vulpine ft. Annaca.

A whisper of music floated past her ears, slow, deep, almost seductive. The sound echoed strangely through the meditative silence, as if it was bouncing off walls more acoustically pleasing than those surrounding her room.

The Resistance, (mostly Leia really), had offered her this room in the back of the hangar bay as her personal quarters after the first disastrous week in the bunkhouse.

Being surrounded by so many other people after a lifetime of solitude and quiet had been hard, but she could have figured out how to cope with that, if her mental shields didn’t come down in her sleep.

She’d been bombarded with the feelings, surface thoughts, and chatter of everyone around her. The third time she woke screaming from the overload the General had suggested a move to a quieter sleeping area. This room was away from the unguarded thoughts of others, and superbly soundproofed due to its previous history as the break room for the hanger personnel.

Rey opened her eyes and searched for the source of the music she could still faintly hear. She had been trying to meditate before sleep so was dressed only in a pair of undershorts and a breast band. The noise grew in volume, and behind it now the sound of something else….running water? She eased out of the meditative position on her bed, legs crossed with her back against the wall. Moving slowly into a kneeling position she cautiously searched out the source of the music and water she continued to hear.

With a start she realized the sounds were coming from inside her head, not from outside her body.

Though their force bond had been less active in the time since Crait, it was still open enough for these occasional snatches of sound or sometimes brushes of touch to come through. Rey suspected that the bleed through was due to one or both concentrating or thinking very strongly about the other.

_“Ben”_ she whispered.

As if in response to her saying his name the music and sound of falling water got louder as the rest of her senses dimmed until, with an almost pressurized pop, they were once more linked. She could now hear the low seductive music clearly, obviously being broadcast from some sort of entertainment system in his room.

**_“But it just keeps on getting harder and the hunger more profound”_ **

Her breath caught strangled in her chest as if from a blow to her solar plexus. He shifted ever so slightly, a tensing and then relaxing of his back muscles and a brush of his mind letting her know he was now aware of her presence. He had his left hand up at chest height leaning into the wall in front of him. His head was tilted back, eyes closed, a look of hedonistic pleasure on his face, as water cascaded down his naked body to disappear as it hit the floor.

She could feel the steamy heat and the lightest splash from the water as he reached a hand up to slick back his hair from his face before returning it back to its previous position on the wall.

_“You should go.”_ he groaned lightly without bothering to open his eyes.

She was frozen, taking in the sight of him, unable to verbalize a response. Her eyes were drawn the lazy motion of the hand he didn’t have braced on the wall, and her cheeks burned when she realized he was stroking between his legs.

Why had the bond connected them at this moment, she thought almost frantically, during this intensely personal moment he was having in what was obviously the shower of his ‘fresher.

She must have been broadcasting that thought rather loudly, as a wry look passed across his profile, and he whispered in her mind “because when the bond wants to open, all it takes is one of us thinking too hard about the other to push it over the edge”.

With that statement he dropped his mental defenses allowing the conjuring’s of imagination that were playing in his mind to roll into hers; a small form kneeling on the tiles in front of him her sweet mouth was wrapped around the head of his cock while its delicate hand gripped the base, working mouth and hand in a seductive rhythm. A bolt of lightning hit her core as she realized that figure kneeling in submission before him was HER.

* * *

Kylo was looking forward to a long hot shower after a particularly crappy day of administrative tasks. Who the kriffin hell knew there was so many meetings and so much paperwork involved in running a galaxy?

He gratefully locked the entrance to his quarters with a do not disturb setting, so that he couldn’t be interrupted unless it was a true emergency. He stripped off all of his clothing on his way to the ‘fresher. Pausing only briefly to set the entertainment system to play something slow and seductive and pull out a plate of cut fruit to eat after he washed.

He was going to try his damndest to relax enough to get some sleep tonight which meant, he thought with a flash of heated excitement, that he could pull out that particular fantasy he’d been enjoying recently of his little Jedi on her knees servicing him with her mouth. The climax of that particular daydream was usually strong enough to knock him out shortly after.

**_“the sins of my father, weigh down in my soul, and the pain of my mother, will not let me go”_ **

With a wince and familiar stab of guilt in his guts he stepped under the pummeling cascade of hot water. Maybe he should change the entertainment system? No, he let out a sigh as his muscles started to relax, the rest of this old song was good.

**_“I know there can come fire from the sky, to refine the purest of kings, And even though I know this fire brings me pain, even so and just the same. Make it rain!”_ **

Quickly washing and conditioning he noted that he was getting low on his hair cleanser and made a mental note to have more ordered from the specialty soap makers on Chandrila. Surrounded by the familiar scents of balmgrass and tintolive from his birth planet he braced himself against the wall with his left arm, and let his right wander down to his quickly hardening cock.

His mind was about halfway through the toe-curling fantasy and the bluesy song was speaking to him about profound hunger when he felt the little pop that heralded a force-bond visitation.

Krif! He didn’t bother to open his eyes and look for her, he could feel exactly where she was through the bond. He briefly considered stopping his current actions, but quickly decided that he wasn’t going to punish himself with a case of blue balls just because the force had a warped sense of humor.

With a weary movement he pushed his hair back out of his face, and considered his words. _“You should go”_ he said roughly, because if she stayed things were going to get messy and out of control.

**_“Let the clouds fill with thunderous applause. and let lightning be the veins”_ **

He felt her confused flurry of emotions and half formed thoughts. He could hear her unguarded mental questions as to why the force would connect them when he was obviously relishing a private sexual act.

He whispered into her mind “because when the bond wants to open, all it takes is one of us thinking too hard about the other to push it over the edge” then he dropped the mental walls hiding his thoughts from her, allowing her to see through their connection what he was seeing behind his closed eyelids. His internal fantasy of her on her knees, working her mouth and hand over his cock.

He felt more than heard her sharp intake of shocked breath and the jerk of her body as she recognized herself in the mental image, but underlying it was a tremor of aroused lust and heat. The reaction was like a balm over the raw feelings of betrayal and abandonment he felt toward her.

Kylo cracked open his eyes and tilted his head just enough to be able to see her clearly in his peripheral vision. She was sitting, to his sight, on the tile covered bench in the ‘fresher, dressed in nothing but her wraps and panties. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes wide and fixed on his body, as she watched him continue to stroke himself. She finally noticed he was staring back at her and the embarrassment of being caught staring flowed across her face and through her emotions in their shared bond.

“I don’t mind you looking at me” he whispered low to ease her mind, “but” he guttered out “if you don’t go, I’m going to want to do more than look.”

She swallowed heavily and he could see her nipples come to attention under her wraps. Hmm, liked that thought, did she? He turned his body a little more so she could see the full unobstructed view of his actions, and she swallowed again as her eyes traced a path down his skin to where his hand still moved, slowly inching him closer to the release he so desperately needed.

**_“_ ** **_Make it rain! Make it rain! Make it rain! Make it rain”_ **

“Rey,” he said gently, removing his hand from his cock and holding it out to her “come clean up with me”. She stared at his outstretched hand for a long moment, she was so close that two steps would put her into the circle of his arms. “I’m not dirty though” she whispered so quietly he wasn’t quite sure he had been meant to hear her. “We can fix that” he said raking a smoldering look down her body. Her eyes darted back up to his face and searched his intently. Slowly she reached out and laid her hand in his, “getting dirty sounds lovely” she murmured, so quiet that it’s nearly indistinct over the sound of running water.

Kylo pulled her up to her feet and into his arms and she shivered as the water from his shower soaked through their bond and began to roll down her skin. He lowered his head slowly towards hers, making his intention clear but giving her time to back out “you can still walk away” he tells her softly “before this goes any further”. She stared up at him with unfathomable eyes and he felt her resolute decision as she lifted up on her toes to close the distance between their lips.

At the first press of her lips he groaned and crushed her to his chest invading her mouth and claiming her with his tongue. She tasted like honey and spices, overwhelming his senses and slipping the leash of his self-control. “This is likely to get fast and rough” he warned her, somehow needing to give her yet another chance to change her mind. “Thank all the gods for that” she groaned as she pressed herself fully against his body, hips rocking into his engorged erection. He finally accepted that she was as willing as he was, and let his control go as the song on the entertainment system changed to another low sultry beat.

**_“The world was on fire and no one could save me but you”_ **

He crushed his mouth down on hers, demanding, plundering, taking what he wanted. His hands were rough as they skimmed her body, tugging her breast band down and ripping her underwear in his haste to get them off her. Without releasing her mouth, he reached down and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist with a low moan, wiggling against him as he braced his hands under her thighs, and walked forward until her back was pressed against the cool tile, pinning her there with his hips. She wove her fingers through his wet hair, seeming to luxuriate in the feel of hot water sliding down her body as she ground herself against him.

His hands roamed every wet inch of her, lingering over her breasts, teasing her nipples, finding ticklish spots along her waist, and finally settling one hand between their bodies, fingers searching through the wet folds of her pussy to find her clit. He stroked, and tapped, and lightly flicked until he found the pressure and rhythm that she responded best to.

**_“It's strange what desire will make foolish people do”_ **

He felt the hand tangled in his hair clench into a fist as she dragged his mouth from hers. “Please” she whimpered “more!”. Her begging made his balls tighten, she wanted more, so be it. He reached down and lined up his cock against her entrance and began pushing into her with short smooth strokes. She moaned, whimpered, and tried to jerk her hips to take him faster, but he stayed slow and steady until he was seated fully inside her.

**_“What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way“_ **

He took a breath and just enjoyed having her fully seated on his cock and pinned to his shower wall for a second. Then with a burst of violent energy started thrusting hard and heavy into her. His mouth trailed down to her neck and he sucked and nibbled marks into her skin, hands holding her hips with bruising force pinning her in place for his thrusts. The sound of skin slapping, and hungry noises echoed through the room. Her hands clutched at his shoulders, then wrapped around to his back where she dug in her nails. He hissed at the combination, and she attacked his own neck leaving marks of her own on his skin.

**“What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you”**

His hand moved back between their rutting bodies and he pressed and rubbed over her clit as he pounded into her, he was going to come soon, and he wanted to feel her orgasm tighten around his dick before he filled her up with cum. Her cries got more frantic and filthy words dropped from her mouth as she reached the peak and then tipped over it. The clenching and fluttering of her pussy walls around his cock triggered his own orgasm and with a stutter of his hips he came, flooding her with his seed.

**_“No, I don't wanna fall in love”_ **

They stayed there for what felt like an eternity. Kylo’s muscular chest and hips pinning Rey to the wall as they fought to catch their breath in the aftermath. Eventually he softened enough to slip out of her, and as if that was a sign, she slowly unwrapped her legs from his waist. He slowly lowered her to back to her feet still taking in big gulps of air. After a moment Kylo slowly pulled her further into the stream of hot water, he gently washed her body with his own soap massaging the soon to be sore muscles and dropping little kisses on the small bruises he’d left on her. As she sighed and relaxed against him, seeming to find great pleasure in the act, he also tenderly washed and rinsed her hair with his shampoo, somehow aroused by the possessive thought that she was now marked by his scent inside AND out.

**_“No, I don't wanna fall in love, with you”_ **

“Too late” his inner voice taunted him, “you fell long ago”.

* * *

Rey felt very pampered. After Ben had finished washing her in the shower, he had bundled her into a giant heated towel and carefully dried her off, then applied a lovely scented cream to her skin. Sitting in his lap, it appeared to her that they were sitting on her bed, but in his quarters, they were apparently sitting on a bench in the ‘fresher in front of his sink and vanity. He’d then oh so tenderly brushed her hair, before sectioning it off and braiding it.

She sat contentedly in his lap, stroking her fingers through his hair and gently scratching at his scalp while he fed her little tidbits of some sort of sticky, juicy, delicious purple fruit he’d had laid out for his own post-shower snack, and trailing his fingers along her exposed skin.

Neither spoke, not wanting to break the spell and come back to what they both knew would be a cold reality. Eventually she felt the bond start fading, and she luxuriated in the gentle caresses and strokes until he was just no longer there. She stretched out, still naked, on her bed and fell into a deep content sleep, body aching deliciously.

She was roused from slumber some time later by a knock on the door of her quarters. She would have ignored it, as her alarm had not yet gone off so it wasn’t time yet for her to be awake, but Leia’s voice came muffled through the door with a second knock.

“Rey, it’s important that I see you, please answer the door”

Rey jumped up quickly and threw open the door, completely forgetting that she was completely bare.

Leia stood alone on the other side of the door and took the sight of her in. Rey looked down and squeaked in alarm at the realization that she was flashing General Leia kriffing Organa and tucked as much of her body behind the door as she could to hide.

“General, is something wrong?” she asked while her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

Leia looked at her with a penetrating stare, and said “I felt his presence in the force and then it was gone, did you feel it?” Rey didn’t need to ask who “he” was, as all the blood drained out of her face. She stared at the resistance leader in front of her as her brain short circuited, mouth opening and closing without making words.

After a couple seconds Leia’s expression changed slightly, she took a deep breath in through her nose as if she smelled something in the air, her eyes traced along Rey’s still damp braided hair, and then as her eyes dropped to her exposed neck, shoulder, and upper arm they widened with a fleeting look of shock before her lips twisted into what appeared to be a sternly repressed grin.

“I see” Leia said with a tone of understanding. “As a general, mother, and woman I have 3 things to say” she said with a minute change of tone. “General Organa refuses to ask questions about your personal life but wishes to express her concern that sensitive information never be shared” she said and then looked pointedly at Rey as if waiting for a response. “Yes ma’am” choked out Rey.

“Princess Leia Organa, head of Elder House Organa is pleased with his choice of mate…even if she hasn’t agreed to the partnership yet” she said as her eyes once again lingered on Rey’s braid as if it had some significance.

Rey gaped at her, what on earth was she saying…then her brain engaged with a memory that on the lost planet of Alderaan, Leia’s home planet, braids had specific meanings…Rey closed her eyes with a groan, too afraid to ask for confirmation of her suspicion that her current hairstyle, courtesy of Ben, was screaming a message to anyone who could read it.

“I’ll make sure to brush it out before I come to breakfast” she whispered embarrassed. Leia smiled and tapped Rey’s shoulder and upper arm gently. “It’s doubtful that anyone here would recognize the message he’s woven into your hair, but I’d suggest you clean up the love poem he’s traced on to your skin. At least he had the sense to put it somewhere that’s normally covered by your wraps”

Rey’s head went blank, what on earth was she talking about? She looked down at the shoulder that Leia had tapped and traced in sticky purple fruit juice, just barely visible, were four words of charmingly composed calligraphy. My beautiful desert flower.

Once again, she was speechless, mouth opening and closing without sound.

“Sleep well Rey” said Leia as she turned to walk away “I’ll see you at the staff meeting tomorrow.” Leia paused, and carefully looked back over her shoulder “As a practical woman…perhaps we should keep this “visit” between us? After all, your personal life is nobody else’s business” then she walked away into the darkness back toward the main compound.

Ray closed the door to her quarters and collapsed back down on to her bed. This was too much to handle right now, she was going to go back to sleep and figure it out in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Leia of course would recognize both the distinctive scent of body care products created just for her household on Chandrila, and her son’s handwriting.


End file.
